I am Yamamoto
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: It started as one of those days where every goes wrong, it ended as me being hit by a car. Now here I am, in a new body, with some familiar people that I once read about. I'm guess the universe still wants to have fun with me after all...OC!Insert. I own nothing except OC's.
1. The Start to a New Beggining

**Chapter 1: One of Those Days but Worse**

It really was just one of those days, but for it to come to this!? I mean, waking up late, car troubles, and asshole boss are all one thing, but dying by getting hit by my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend car is just too much!

Let me start at the beginning, my name is Dan. I am, I mean, I was a 22 year old accountant for some business that specialized in over sea trade. The day that I, 'died' was the day after my girlfriend broke up with me to move in with the man she was cheating on me with for apparently the last six months.

Depressed, I drank a bit too much the night before. I was suppose to wake up at 6:30 am to leave to my business to give a presentation on our current financial situation. I actually woke up 7:15 am, threw on a suit, and ran to my car which was parked by the curb.

As soon as I got into the car, I could feel something was off. I ignored the feeling and tried to start it, of course, it didn't work. I couldn't waste any time, so I got out of the car to call a taxi. When I saw that the hood was slightly opened, I checked it. To my surprise, the battery was missing.

My initial thought, 'Why?'. I released a sigh, and was about to run to the business, when my cellphone rang. Seeing that it was my boss, I immediately answered. "Simon! Please listen to me."

"Not this time Dan!" Simon yelled through the phone. "You were suppose to be here nearly an hour ago!"

_"No, he's not."_ My thoughts already knew the answer, but that didn't stop my pleading, "Please sir, listen to me. I have good reasons why I couldn't come today!"

"I don't want to hear it Dan!" Simon cut me off. "Come pack your things, you're fired!" *Click*

Releasing a breath that I was holding, I stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I hung my head, I didn't have the energy to fight with anyone right now. So I started to cross the street, that was when I heard a car horn. I turned to see my ex and her new boyfriend coming straight towards me, and then nothing.

Maybe it was the shock, but I couldn't feel the car hit me, nor do I remember anything after. The only thing I can remember was awaking in a dark, warm place.

I was just here, it wasn't like I was floating, it was like I was in a room. That was when I heard a voice ask, **"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"**

To be honest, I was scared at first. The voice was deep and demanding, but at the same time, it had this comfortable and caring tone. I gave a small nod to the question.

There was a pregnant pause before the voice asked, **"Would you like to come with me or would you try your hand at life again?"**

That was where I paused, looking at how bleak my life looked before the incident, I couldn't answer. The voice suddenly spoke, causing a small panic attack from me, saying, **"If you ever want to try living again, head towards the light." **A small light appeared before me. **"If you don't just head for my voice."**

And the silence returned, was that it? Really? It honestly felt like I threw a party, but no one came. To be honest, I really, really, REALLY wanted to head to the voice, it was like I already knew where to go and everything. But I could never go through with following the voice.

There was something with the light that just drew me in. It wasn't warm, but it felt, promising? Would that be the word to describe how it felt? I still can't tell you for sure.

That was just how it went, for I don't know how long. I was never good at telling time. I could tell you that it took a while for me to come up with an answer. That answer was, "I can't let it end like this. I'm going to do something that will be worth something! So, at least this time, I'm picking the light."

That was when, I was being pushed? Yup, I was being pushed towards the light. I tried to help, but suddenly my body started to feel painfully cold and the blinding light gave me a headache. I started to cry, I cried out as loud as I could.

And these were the words that changed my life, "Congratulations! You have a healthy, baby boy."

* * *

**Hey guys, Fantasy Man 2 here. I wanted to try an Insert!Oc fic for a while, and this is the end result. Let me know how you like it!**

**This chapter was kinda depressing, the story will lighten over the next couple of chapters.**

**Review to make me happy, you'll like me when I'm happy.**


	2. Update

**GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD!**

**In all seriousness, I had a giant year of difficulties with any sort of computer, and do to my phone limitations I could do nothing but do reviewer replys. Now I have good news, and what some would consider bad news.**

**Good news, I can write/finish my stories now! \\(^v^)/ **

**Bad news, I'm going to rewrite many of the stories that are up. This includes, Vongola Redemption, What Happens After, Babysitting the Arcobaleno, and I am Yamamoto.**

**I'm so sorry that it has taken this long and I will try to keep to a simple schedule of a rewritten chapter every Friday and Sunday. Friday may be delayed, but Sunday will always have a chapter. I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow, but if that doesn't happen, it'll start next week.**

**Now, I've been helping out with a story call, 'Unexpected Sun', its under an author named CieloFiamme, it's almost finished and we've really working hard on it, so please check it out. You may even get a new otp from it.**

**Let me know what you guys think with reviews. ****I _WILL_ post her when I update the story. Have a great day guys**


	3. The New Story is here

**Hey guys, I finished it! So happy Friday, and here's a link remove the spaces ( www. fanfiction s/11859422/1/)**

**Now that I've updated this story you should know that it's called The Way of the Sword**

**Keep in mind that this story was just one chapter long so, this will be one of the few stories will get an update.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
